


An Oozing Wound [REWRITTEN]

by UniKanaya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut, The Force, characters will be added along the way, help me i can't tag for shit, jedi stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniKanaya/pseuds/UniKanaya
Summary: Legs crossed, hands on your lap, chin out and eyes closed; meditating always came easy for you when you were having a troubled mind. Breathing in and breathing out calmly, you felt the Force surround you like a warm blanket, as if the Force itself is protecting you from the unsteady future you felt.And yet, there was this part of the Force that was burning you from the back of your mind, threatening to burn you alive. So dark it was, so powerful that you struggled to keep your mind calm in your daily routine.





	An Oozing Wound [REWRITTEN]

   Legs crossed, hands on your lap, chin out and eyes closed; meditating always came easy for you when you were having a troubled mind. Breathing in and breathing out calmly, you felt the Force surround you like a warm blanket, as if the Force itself is protecting you from the unsteady future you felt.

            And yet, there was this part of the Force that was burning you from the back of your mind, threatening to burn you alive. So dark it was, so powerful that you struggled to keep your mind calm in your daily routine.

            You know what it was and you choose to ignore the very existence of it.

            The back of your head throbbed just a little. You tried to will it away, try to find comfort in the Light but—

            _Chaos surrounding you; the cries of the native people, the corpses littered around you. You stood still, unmoving. Flashes of blood and the demonstration of power you held over such a powerful species made you swell with dread._

_Your heartbeat quickening, hands shaking, and the Force around you shook. It seems the planet is dying with the way the grass dies around youquickly, spreading out evenly._

_You were doing this._

_You were sucking the living being of this planet._

            You gasped and collapsed forward, hands supporting you before your whole body could reach the ground. You shut your eyes tightly and focused on your breathing, clutching the purple grass.

            The pain burned you, it always does when visions such as these appear. It felt like the pain itself was calling out to you, trying to breach your mental wall. Even though you were hurting a lot, you tried to will away the swirling burn behind your eyes by soothing your fingers between the dry, crippling, grass.

            _Dry? Crippling?_

You shot your eyes open and with a shaky breath as you slowly opened your sweaty palm.

            Jerking your whole body backwards with a gasp, you looked intensely at the vegetation. It was… it was dead. It’s all dried up and grey.

            Calm down, deep breaths, _stop sweating,_ for the love of Force there’s _nothing_ to be afraid—

            “ **Announcement:** There you are, master! “

            Well, you certainly didn’t mean to scream bloody murder at your droid.

            “ **Statement:** Come now, master, no need to shout, it is just I. _”_

You laid your hand on top of your heart, panting heavily. “Bronze, _I swear to the Force_ , how many times do I have to tell you don’t ever sneak up on me?” 

            “ **Cautionary:** Master… Your master would not be happy if he saw you. Hmm, ‘wetting’ your trousers by mere rusty ol’ me.”

            Bronze added a cackle afterwards.

            “ **Statement:** Alright, master. No need for you to stay down there than needed.”

            Bronze extended his lanky arm towards you, his palm facing upwards. You rolled your eyes, taking his offer to pull you up. Once you were standing, you brush your clothes from dust and dirt with your hands. The droid reached up, picking a bio-luminescent leaf in your hair.

            “ **Statement:** There, all pretty and ready for presenting. Little green one will be pleased.” He said as he passed you your robes.

            You chuckled and took the robe you were given. “You’re slowly becoming my butler, Bronze.”

            “ **Statement:** Master, you wound me! Not physically, but in my behavioural core.”

            You shook your head and smiled, you always found comfort in him in the darkest of times.

            Trekking back towards the camp with the triplet moons guiding your way, you idly look around the scenery with it’s dark pink and purple hues. The planet you were currently occupying always lit up with their natural light whenever it was night time, and whenever the sun comes out, the pink vegetations changes into luscious green jungle.

             “What’re you doing here anyways, Bronze? Did Master Yoda sent you?”

            “ **Answer:** Correct, master. The little green one sent me to collect you. He wishes to talk about the peace treaty tomorrow, wanted you to carry out the procedure.”

            You sighed out and pout your lips, “Of course he does…”

            “ **Query:** Do you not want him to prove you are ready for the trial?”

            You stopped on your tracks and turn towards the droid, frowning up at him. “I’m still way too young to be a Jedi Knight and clearly inexperience.” Bronze was silent for awhile, contemplating on how to tackle this situation.

            “ **Statement:** Master, with much respect, you are an astonishing student. **Observation:** I have seen no Padawan could do what you have already accomplish, and aren’t you an adult in your species?”

            You smiled softly at him, “I’m just starting my adulthood, Bronze and certainly Master Yoda still expect more of me.”

            “ **Query:** This is some form of test for you then?” You nodded, “Yes, I suppose so. He wants to see if I can control my patience in these talks.”

            “ **Disgust:** Ugh, you and your pseudo-pacifist ways. But I will respect your decision master even though I do not like it.”

            You smile at him, he could always make you smile when you don’t want you; it was kind of annoying sometimes. He always goes on and on about not liking the Jedi ways but he only express his thoughts to you and none other. He probably didn’t want himself get thrown away by some ‘rude meatbags’ as he likes to call organics whenever he was in one of his moods.

            “You’ve returned, I see.”

            Turning around quickly, you were greeted by your Master.

            “Master.” You bowed at him to which he nodded his head. “Half of the day, you have meditated.” You scratch the back of your head and smiled sheepishly at him, hands then claps together in away of pleading. “Forgive me, Master Yoda. I am not used to this planet’s rotation yet.”

            The small man turned around and motioned you to follow him though the camp, “Do great you will tomorrow, yes?” Yoda grunted.

            “Of course, master.”

            “You will not embarrass me like last time, I hope.” Yoda feign a sigh.

            “Master!” You whined and then pouted; cheeks red with embarrassment. “ **Query:** What did you do last time master?” Bronze asked, his red eyes flicker.

            “She—“

            “Nothing! I did nothing! Master, _please_ stop.” Yoda giggled and shook his head. “Silly, silly, my young Padawan is.” You sighed and roll your eyes.

            “Start the tour you may, HK-29.” The droid puffed out his chest and walked in front to take the lead.

            “ **Observation:** Negotiation will take place in the green tent over there,” he pointed out gently towards the tent. “Master Yoda’s tent is right next to it while The Commander and the Senator will be next to their ships, their tents are the yellow ones and the biggest. Any questions?”

            “Uh, yeah where do I sleep?” You asked. “You, master, will be at the edge of the camp.” You surpass the urge to to groan and protest, you can do that later around Bronze.

            “Master, can I still have my routine night walk?” You asked carefully under your breath. “My permission, you have young one. Sleep late, you should not yes?” You nodded and bowed to his fleeting figure, “My thanks, master.”

            “ **Query:** Should I come along master?” You shook your head to your droid. “No need Bronze,” you pat his chest. “You should rest your rusty ass back at our tent.” If he had real eyes, he could’ve rolled them, that didn’t stop him from trying though.

            Once you were at the edge of the jungle, you felt chills crawling up and down along your spine; you felt cold. Then the burst of burning fire was back at the back of your mind, you hissed so loud that you were concerned someone could hear you.

 _Come_.

            You froze; the fire on the back of our head blazing and you began to sweat.

 _Follow_.

            Something was pulling you from the far end of the forest, where thick trees of unknown fauna and floras inhabit. _‘Is this the Force?_ _’_ You questioned yourself. You should get your Master and warn him about this, ask him about-

 ** _Obey_**.

            You choked on your own spit and let out a shuddering breath, you then hesitantly walk towards the darkening path, hands clenching on the either side of your body.

            The trail was full of rocks and roots, you had to jumped and ducked. The pull was getting stronger and stronger,

 _I must be on the right path_ , you sighed as your hand rest on an old large tree. _Master is going to kill me…_

            A frustrated roar came not far from your left. You crouched and slowly made your way over to the source of the sound, hiding yourself behind the thick bark of a tree. To your surprise, below you, you saw a young male, maybe a year or two older than you, smashing the living shit out of the makeshift dummy with a twig.

            What struck you the most about the individual was his blood red skin with tattoos and the horns sprouting from his head; making him look like he was wearing a crown.

            Oh, and shirtless.

            Iridonian or is he from another colony?

            “Are you done staring?” You yelped when he growled out the words, his eyes stare right into your soul.

            “Not exactly subtle am I?” You smiled sheepishly at the Zabrak to which he rolled his eyes. “More like ogling like a dirty old man.” he replied, his arms crossed on top of his chest. Your face lit up, cheeks burn from the second embarrassment today.

            “I was not!” You huffed out. “I’m a Jedi, I don’t get those thoughts!” He lifted up an eyebrow; wait, does he even have hair?         

            “A Jedi, huh? You’re awfully young to be one.” You pout at the Zabrak. “Well, I’m not a Jedi yet…” you drawled out before asking, “How’d you know about age requirement anyways?” 

            He went tense and sealed his lips shutthen turned around to continue his brutal beating but as quickly as he lifted the wood, he discard the weapon with an angry hiss and threw the branch to the ground, looking at his injured palms.

            On reflex, you hissed along with him and made your way down towards the Zabrak, placing your palm on his back to which he went rigid. Fuck, he’s more muscular and taller than the boys back at the temple— ** _cough_**  

             “That looks painful.” You forced out, thankful that your voice sounded normal. He turned his head and looked at you from the corner of his eyes. “And you’re going to do something about it, little Jedi?” 

            Your face heat up again and rolled your eyes, you almost missed the little smirk he showed. “Yes, I am.” You whipped your head to scout around the area and saw the perfect place to lay your asses down.

            “Let’s sit over there, by the tree.” Before the man could protest, you tug his wrist towards the padded grass. 

            Once you were comfortable, you instructed him to open his palms and face it upwards which took a couple of annoyed grunts from him. “Now, stay still.” you told him. “I do not need your help.” He grumbled under his breath to which you rolled your eyes for the billionth time that day.

             You smiled gently at him and proceed to pluck the splinters out, quietly enjoying the silence. The man can’t help but feel the tug in his twin hearts when you smiled so gently at him. 

            “My name is (Y/n).” You looked up to him; surprised to see he jerked his head to the side, indicating he was staring at you. He then looked at you unfazed, “And my name is ‘I-don’t-care’” You scoffed before rolling your eyes _again_ at him, continuing to nurse his palms.

            “Now hold still,” You hovered your palm above his and closed your eyes. The man, who you cannot see, gave you a skeptical look and said, “So, you’ve told.”You muttered a shut up and inhaled, trying to focus on gathering the Force around your palms. The Zabrak widen his eyes when he felt the Force gathered on top of his bloody hands. Slowly but surely the wounds were closing on its own. 

            You let an exhausted sigh and smiled up at him, “There! All fixed.”

            “Are you sure you’re not a Jedi?” You snort at his question. “No, Iridonian, I’m not.” You lift up your hand and tugged your Padawan-braid. “See? I’m still a Padawan.” 

            “You don’t look obedient enough to be one.” His shot open his eyes when you quickly punch his shoulder. “Do think me of a pet?” You hissed out, venom in your tone of voice. 

            The Zabraki bared his fangs into a snarl, it was terrifying to say the least but you stood your ground.  You took this chance to study his face more closely, his eyes were burning in subtle anger; you could see it in his amber eyes.

            “Watch your tongue, girl.” He growled, low and deadly. You felt the Force swirling in the air, thickens the tension even further and the burning at the back of your head spreads evenly towards the rest of your body like a warm blanket, but like a snap of a finger it was gone.

“And more importantly your emotions.” He added.

            Your eyes widen and looked down quickly in shame but then blushed many shades of red.

            Your hands were still were still on top his calloused ones.

            “I should get back.” You stood up abruptly and you heard him clear his throat in an embarrassed manner. “Yes, that should be wise.” He muttered.

            Brushing your tunic clean you, you looked down at him, “I’ll see you around?”  He made an annoyed face. “I hope not.” He replied.

            You scoffed playfully at him. “Good night then, Zabraki.”

            He nodded nonchalantly. “Farewell, Padawan.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAH! I got this done sooner than I expected.


End file.
